ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 759 (14th May 1992)
Plot Etta continues to worry about a missing Lloyd. Pat has not slept well on the sofa at No.25. Dot supports an upset Ethel, who has to go back to the vets to see Willy. Clyde begs Celestine and Etta to not call the police as Lloyd will get into more trouble otherwise. Ian has a meeting with Michael Monroe about bagging a food contract. He invites Michael over for food at his flat on Tuesday evening. Michael looks forward to it, and to meeting his "lucky lady" too. The vet explains to Ethel that Willy has cancer. Ethel is devastated but realises she must do what is best for Willy and has him put to sleep. Grant buys a pram and a large bear for his and Sharon's future child. Ethel returns to the Square and cries as she is comforted by Dot. Sharon asks Grant to stop tempting fate with their potential future child as she is superstitious and does not want anything to go wrong. Frank and Pat stare at flat 43A. Frank promises it will be theirs soon. Gill goes out without telling Mark. He worries about her. She later returns and tells him she hates being trapped in her body and worrying whether the next illness she catches will kill her. Pat asks Dot if Frank and Janine can move into No.25 with her. Dot says no as Ethel is moving in so that she can grieve for Willy. Ian asks Hattie to play the role of his girlfriend at his evening meal next Tuesday. She refuses to as she does not want to let him down. Lloyd finally returns home but does not tell anyone where he has been. Jules later learns he was staying with a friend as he was too late leaving their house to get a bus home. Celestine receives a letter for an interview date for his potential promotion. He is optimistic he will get the job and tells Etta that once he has it, they can move and start again. Etta disagrees and refuses to go anywhere. Cast Regular cast *Etta - Jacqui Gordon-Lawrence *Celestine - Leroy Golding *Lloyd - Garey Bridges *Jules - Tommy Eytle *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Frank - Mike Reid *Mark - Todd Carty *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Grant - Ross Kemp *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Hattie - Michelle Gayle *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Clyde - Steven Woodcock *Kofi Tavernier - Marcel Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Gill - Susanna Dawson *Jonathan Hewitt - Jonny Lee Miller *Vet - Paul Haley *Michael Monroe - John Salthouse Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *23B Albert Square *25 Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *27 Albert Square - Kitchen, living/dining room and hallway *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Bridge Street Café *The Meal Machine *Unknown vets - Consultation room Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Ethel is forced to make a difficult decision, one that has serious consequences for a very close friend. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,390,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Noteworthy dialogue *Dot Cotton (about Etta Tavernier): "She ain't poorly, no, you mark my words she ain't poorly. She's worried about something..." *Frank Butcher: "Well how can you tell?" *Dot Cotton: "There's nothing I don't know about worrying, I was born with a furrow in me brow." Category:1992 episodes